


(Not) Jumping to Conclusions

by TheYesterdayShow



Series: Sanders Sides tumblr prompts! [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Dark Side, Awkwardness, Background Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Cuddles, Dark Sides As Family (Sanders Sides), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYesterdayShow/pseuds/TheYesterdayShow
Summary: It was weird, Deceit realized. Anxiety had been avoiding him all day. Normally, he sat on the couch, waiting for Deceit to ask if he felt like cuddling. If he wasn’t in the mood for that, he could usually be found in the kitchen, working on a backlog of social interactions that he never seemed to be on top of. Even though he was working, he’d always stand up and give Deceit a shy peck on the lips, before blushing and immediately returning to his work.Virgil was in neither of those places.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides tumblr prompts! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624342
Comments: 4
Kudos: 207





	(Not) Jumping to Conclusions

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt "49. “Who hurt you?" Anxciet maybe??" from an anon on tumblr. Feel free to send me a prompt @thetomorrowshow !

It was weird, Deceit realized. Anxiety had been avoiding him all day. Normally, he sat on the couch, waiting for Deceit to ask if he felt like cuddling. If he wasn’t in the mood for that, he could usually be found in the kitchen, working on a backlog of social interactions that he never seemed to be on top of. Even though he was working, he’d always stand up and give Deceit a shy peck on the lips, before blushing and immediately returning to his work.

Virgil was in neither of those places, which meant either two things:

  1. he was in his room, or
  2. with one of the other Sides.



The second option was unlikely; Virgil didn’t much care for any of the others. He only tolerated Remus because Deceit treated Remus like his son, and he ignored the other Dark Sides. The first one was possible, but scared Deceit. Virgil stayed in his room when he was trying to hide from something. Normally, even if he was scared, he trusted Deceit to protect him from whatever it was. Since he hadn’t even attempted to contact him, that meant that either something very real or something very scary had frightened him, and Deceit would kill both options for his boyfriend to feel safe again.

The problem was, he couldn’t just intrude. Virgil deserved his privacy, just like anyone else. Maybe he just needed some time alone (though it was unlike him to not warn Deceit first). Deceit tried to forget about it, tried to not freak out.

That went out the window the next morning when Deceit realized that Anxiety was still in his room.

“VIRGIL!” Deceit slammed the door open, ignoring the startled hiss. “WHO HURT YOU?”

“Dee, wha–”

Deceit stormed in, flipping on the light switch. Anxiety hid under the covers, his laptop falling off his bed with a _thump_.

“I WILL MURDER THEM! GIVE ME A NAME AND THEY WILL FACE MY WRATH!”

A muffled voice came from the bed. “Dee, pl–”

“DON’T QUESTION MY WILLINGNESS TO DEFEND YOU! I WILL–”

“DEE!”

Deceit stopped yelling, his face red with the anger of a thousand suns. Virgil had rolled out of bed, standing to face him with a raised brow. Deceit faltered.

“Yes, dearest?”

Virgil ran a hand up his face, sighing. “Nobody hurt me. You need to chill,” he said, then muttered, “you sound like Princey.”

Wait. Princey? Did he mean… .

Creativity? _Good_ Creativity? The _Light Side_?

Better not jump to conclusions. He should take it slowly, calmly.

“YOU’RE TALKING TO A LIGHT SIDE?!”

“Look, Thomas actually summoned me for some reason and they were there and–”

“YOU’RE TALKING TO _ALL_ OF THE LIGHT SIDES?!”

“And this is why I didn’t tell you.” Virgil slipped into bed again, pulling the blankets over his mussed-up hair. “I knew you’d overreact.”

“Wha–I am _not_ overreacting,” Deceit sputtered. “I just–I want you to be okay.” He sat beside Virgil on the bed, careful not to get too close in case Virgil didn’t want to be touched right now. “You didn’t leave your room. I _wasn’t_ worried _at all_.”

Virgil groaned, then poked his head out. “I’m fine. They didn’t hurt me or anything, they’re actually way nicer than I expected. I mean, they don’t like me or whatever, but it’s fine.”

Deceit felt a surge of anger. How could anyone not like his boyfriend? He was going to give those Light Sides a piece of his mind. Virgil seemed to know his thoughts and laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay. I promise I didn’t mean to avoid you, I’ve just been really stressed about making a good impression and all that. I didn’t mean to shut you out.”

Deceit sighed. “It’s okay. You _totally_ won’t do amazing.”

Virgil smiled, then cuddled up to his side. “Y’know, I could use some hugs. I haven’t seen you in forever.”

Deceit trailed a hand through his beloved’s hair, parting it before planting a kiss on his head. “Happy to oblige.”


End file.
